Electronic price labels (EPLs) are electronic display modules that attach to the fronts of display structures in retail stores and provide information about products on the display structures. The electronic display modules include display screens that can use LCD or other display technology. The EPLs also include circuitry for sending and receiving data signals over a network. Such data communication allows the EPLs to be automatically updated whenever attributes of the product, such as the price, change. The network can communicate using radio, infrared or other communication signals, which reduce costs related to managing and displaying accurate product information.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.